Not Gay
by YourRhineStoneEyes
Summary: Knubbler hates when Murderface won't let Skwisgaar just do the bass tracks for him, usually they just end up sidetracked and really drunk.


"Come on baby we need those bass tracks done, maybe right this time. Could you try that?"

"I'm fucking trying you asshole"

Three hours, three hours of trying to get bass tracks done. At one point Skwisgaar had gone into the recording studio and offered to do Murderface's track for him which was what usually would happen when they cut it close to the dead line. This was one of the times that the bassist was too stubborn to just let the lead guitarist do it the right way. Knubbler himself was even growing tired of this shit; the sounds the bassist produced went from sounding like metal grinding together or a cat being strangled. He did his best to not say that out loud of course, okay maybe a couple of times.

"Well it isn't sounding all that great."

William hit the chords loudly this time just trying to make the worst sounds he possibly could as he glared at the blond haired man.

"There is that fucking better?" He yelled over the god awful sound, another hard hit then he was done standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

Dick felt like slamming his head against the table a few hundred times. They still had half a month left, he could try to salvage maybe half a song out of the trash that William had spit out and sneak Skwisgaar in later in the week and have him record bass track. He actually felt bad for them when it came to playing live shows, he didn't know if William played better live or it took a lot of work to make him sound half way decent.

"You know what, we're done for the day baby. Just I need a fucking drink."

The bassist looked less miserable at the mention of alcohol. Dick grabbed the box he kept his own stash in out from under the desk where the soundboard equipment was set up. He pulled out a bottle of bourbon tossing it to the bassist when he entered the room, Dick joined him on the couch with his own bottle. Well at least the two of them were good at this much, they could drink until they passed out or passed out then woke up in a holding cell which also seemed to happen from time to time.

"Can you even play bass?" Dick asked after nearly half a bottle in.

"Yeah I can play bass you fucking dildo."

"Seriously cause that all sounded like shit baby."

"Why do you call me baby that shit is fucking gay, God everybody here is a fucking homo." Murderface muttered before taking another long drink from the bottle.

"It's just a thing, you think way too much about guys fucking."

"Do not why does everybody fucking say that?"

"It's true, nothing wrong with it."

Knubbler never really cared when it came to homosexuality. He was a producer, he'd seen things and had done plenty of things especially on drug binges. He had to admit maybe once or twice the idea of trying something with the bassist had crossed his mind when he was extremely stoned or just really bored and realizing it'd been way too long since the last time he'd gotten laid.

"Bull shit, I can get any chick I want I don't need a guy."

Dick laughed at that, he didn't mean to though he didn't make himself stop until William punched him in the arm.

"Sorry, but I've never seen you with a chick. Not even a hooker."

He'd seen him offer Mordhaus and everything else to get a hooker to sleep with him, but had never seen one agree to the act. It went from funny to cringe worthy level of sad, it wasn't like the bassist was that horrible looking he just had a generally shit personality. Dick found it entertaining, but everybody else seemed to find it repulsive.

"I can get any fucking chick I want, I'm just you know taking a fucking break from all the fucking sex I get...Yeah that's it, fucking sluts all over the place; I can even get the chicks Skwisgaar gets. He's not all that fucking great."

"C'mon baby you don't got to prove anything."

"I know that you asshole"

There was a moment of silence, more drinking; both of them moving on to new bottles.

"I'm not sure you could even get a guy to have sex with you."

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

"Just saying, I don't think you could get with a guy."

"Bull shit I have to fucking tell people I'm not fucking gay, that's how many guys would fuck me."

Knubbler laughed again, it was funny; he sort of enjoyed pissing the other man off. It was entertaining since he just generally pouted and would get pissed enough to go around breaking things like a kid throwing a fit.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny; I can get any guy in this fucking planet."

"Sorry baby but I'm not seeing it"

He wasn't really expecting the annoyed bassist to grab him by the front of his shirt and roughly pull him forward. Before he knew it the brown haired man was kissing him hard, Dick initially went to push him away, but decided against it. Instead he placed his hands on the other man's shoulders pulling him closer, a hard bite at his bottom lip then William pulled away scooting a good four or five inches away from the blond. He picked the discarded bottle up again and took a drink while Dick tried to figure out what the fuck just happened.

"Told you I could get any fucking guy I want."


End file.
